


Keeping Future

by banal



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/F, Novella, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banal/pseuds/banal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people in the world, it's Yumi whom Sachiko understands the most, and this is why she is waiting patiently for Yumi's admiration to blossom into love. She know's it's not guaranteed; it's always a gamble when it comes to the hearts and minds of other people. But she also knows her own heart and mind, and they are unanimous in their love for Fukuzawa Yumi, the Rosa Chinensis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my largest work and I've just joined so I thought I might as well lump this incomplete stream of self-indulgence on you all. I've got a plethora of other half-finished crapestries across various fandoms (seriously, one-shots are like my Kryptonite) so I'll carry on noodling away at them in the hope that one day, ONE DAY, I can post something DONE.
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line if you feel like it, I am always looking for pointers when it comes to writing. It's just a hobby but I don't like not being good at things so I appreciate the help.
> 
> I also appreciate unadulterated praise, for the record. *beams*

The sweet spring breeze played with Yumi's hair as she stood before Maria-sama, hands clasped. Graduation had come and gone, and now it was the beginning of term again in the perennial school cycle.

Shimako-san had given the farewell address this year. Nobody was surprised. When she had announced her intention to do so at the graduation ceremony meeting at Rose Mansion, it had been met with relieved smiles and perceptive nods. It seemed common knowledge that Yumi, much to her chagrin, would cry at the stand, and that Yoshino, even though she would have a strong hold of her emotions up there, would not want to be separated quite so much from Rei. She might not be sat next to her onee-sama but she was at least in the same crowd for now.

Yumi sighed for her friend. She couldn't imagine having onee-sama so far away, but Yoshino was stronger than Yumi, in that way. _Besides, everyone knows how much she loves an adventure_ , Yumi thought, seeing Shimazu-san's confident grin in her mind. Yoshino will visit Rei, she was sure, and as close a family as they were, they would never become too distant in their hearts.

She laughed to herself remembering how indignant Yoshino had been on learning that she had to perform again at the graduation party. She had been excellent, though, performing a dance she had composed entirely herself incorporating Kendo manoeuvres and disciplines. Touko-chan was wonderful also, reciting a translation of Parting by Charlotte Bronte. It had captured all of their hearts and brought unexpected tears to Rei-sama's eyes. Most surprisingly, it was Noriko who had stolen the show. Even though only in her school uniform and sick with nerves, she had danced a traditional fan dance with a grace and elegance that belied her occasionally blunt personality. They had all later learned from Shimako-san that it was something Noriko had not done in public since her days in elementary.

The sun was already quite high this mid-April morning and Yumi took a slow, deep breath of the crisp air. It was a beautiful day. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, painting scatterings of pink amid the green school grounds, and one or two had been caught by the playful little breeze and danced over to her as she stood at the foot of the statue. She had always found it calming to stand for just a moment with Maria-sama watching over her, even if not in prayer.

Today, however, she was asking for Maria-sama's blessing of courage and strength, as she had done each and every day so far this year.

Being a senior was _hard_. And Yumi didn't mean hard like, 'Oh my, how complicated this little equation seems!' No.

There was more time devoted to classes this year than in her previous two years at Lilian. She already had papers to complete from each of her teachers and there had been barely 2 weeks to become acquainted with school life again. As well as her usual studies, she also had guidance advice to attend soon. Yumi groaned inwardly. How was she supposed to know what she wanted to do for the rest of her life? How does one make a choice like that? How did onee-sama decide?

She was also now Rosa Chinensis, something she'd only begun to acknowledge as a _possibility_ recently. Even though the events of last year had been leading up to it, Yumi found it difficult to comprehend the role she had now inherited. Somehow, even when Youko-sama had been at school, it was always Sachiko-sama that had held the title of Rosa Chinensis in Yumi's heart.

She couldn't imagine having to adopt that mantle.

When onee-sama had first offered her the rosary that Touko-chan now kept, Yumi had run. She'd not understood why onee-sama had chosen her as her petite-soeur, thinking only that she'd been thrown to her by chance and that Sachiko-sama had picked her up as the first to come along. It had been true at the time, but a friendship had developed which led Yumi to accept onee-sama's offer. Yumi smiled happily at the memory.

It did, however, complicate her feelings towards being Rosa Chinensis. It pleased Yumi to know that Sachiko-sama chose her because she felt she was the right petite-soeur for her and not just because she would make a good Rose, but it also left her feeling shaky about her abilities as Rosa Chinensis and also, more importantly, her responsibilities as a grande-socur.

_Onee-sama! How do I keep up with it all? How can I balance my school work, my duties as a Rose, and Touko-chan? Yumi looked down at her clasped hands. She meant to be praying to Maria-sama but... Onee-sama... I...I need you..._

'Ooh, Yumi-sama, you look so wistful again today! Poor Yumi-sama!'

Yumi jumped and looked to her left to see Touko-chan standing beside her with a playful smirk.

'What do you mean, Touko-chan! You startled me!' she admonished. 'And you are supposed to call me onee-sama!'

Touko-chan waved her off nonchalantly. 'Yes, yes,' she said, leaning in closer to Yumi. 'Thinking about your missing onee-sama again, eh?'

Yumi flushed red. _How can she know that?_ she thought with a grumble. _And I thought I'd got better at making faces..._

Touko-chan stuck her tongue out. 'Ah, Yumi-sama, you are better at hiding it but not from me!'

Yumi's eyes widened. 'Oh! Did I say that out loud?'

Touko laughed. 'It used to get on my nerves but now I love your honest face! Come on, Yumi-sama,' she added, tugging on her older sister's sleeve. 'You don't want to be late so often anymore now that you're Rosa Chinensis!' She walked ahead with a smile.

Yumi hunched her shoulders and trudged after Touko-chan. She was pleased that during their half-day date her petite-soeur had opened up to her and that she, Touko-chan and onee-sama had become more comfortable with each other during their week at the Ogasawara summer home, but she was beginning to regret fate having chosen her such a wilful sister.

'Touko-chan!' she shouted. 'Call me  _onee-sama_!'

Matsudaira Touko, with one hand carrying her school satchel, raised the other in a wave as she continued to walk through the school doors.

Yumi groaned aloud. _A wilful sister indeed!_ She smiled, though, and took her first step towards the building.

_I wouldn't have her any other way._

*********************

Sachiko surprised herself, really. She had found it quite easy to ingratiate herself into the university campus, despite her dislike for crowds of strangers. She had been a little worried at first upon learning that Lilian Girls' University had a very large percentage of students outside the escalator system attending, but had found that it was somehow... different to school.

She looked around at the students scattered throughout the cafeteria. Some were reading for their assignments, like her, and others, for pleasure. There were small groups of friends talking happily with each other over their meals, and some just sitting quietly and staring out at the cherry blossoms. It was calmer, as though the urgency and competition at school had been removed from learning, leaving students free to pursue things in their own time. Sachiko was unsure how this had come to be as both the University and High School had a similar student council system, similar clubs and activities and similar values and aims. She could only surmise that it was the collective attitude of people at University. Sachiko remembered Yumi telling her that Sei-sama wanted to come to Lilian Girls' to relax and try to enjoy life for a while. She glanced again at the many faces in the room, wondering if most of them came with that as one of their objectives.

For a moment, she thought how different she must seem to them, coming here only to be close to someone dear to her, but knew it in her heart that she couldn't be the only one.

But even so... she felt lonely without Yumi.

Sachiko stared at the page and brushed her fingers across the knitted book cover, smiling to herself. Yumi had given her a matching book bag that she'd also made herself with the same motif; green background, bright red rose. She saw the bag in her mind as she remembered unwrapping it under the stars with Yumi by her side, her eyes wide with apprehension and eagerness. She'd knitted the straps wider and thicker at the arch especially so that they wouldn't cut into Sachiko's shoulders and Yumi, being _Yumi_ , hadn't pointed it out.

_**Some months prior, on Graduation Eve...** _

Sachiko beamed at her petite-soeur. _You don't do things for people in order for them to like you, or to receive their thanks, do you, Yumi?_ She gripped the handles of her bag so tightly that her knuckles were white. _I will never let go of this._

Yumi looked so relieved. 'I hope you don't think that I cheated, Onee-sama, giving you the same thing as last year.'

Sachiko couldn't help it. She brought one of her hands up to Yumi's cheek tenderly, shaking her head no. _So soft, so kind... my Yumi._

Her petite-soeur leaned into the touch and, soon enough, Sachiko felt a wetness that she'd been anticipating.

'I'm going to miss you, onee-sama,' Yumi said, sniffling through her tears.

'Oh, Yumi, we won't be so very far apart. I will only be next door and you know where my house is. You can always visit me.' Sachiko knew, though, even as she said this, that Yumi would not visit unless invited. Still, she seemed somewhat comforted.

'I wish that I hadn't won the election now so that I could see you more. I would be less busy if I wasn't going to become Rosa Chinensis. It's going to be a lot of work, isn't it, onee-sama?'

Sachiko looked down into Yumi's eyes kindly. 'It will, Yumi, but you can do it. I know you can. And you have Touko-chan to support you now.'

Yumi smiled up at her with sparkling eyes and Sachiko braced herself inside. She'd never had such difficulties with a conversation before. She wanted more than ever to take Yumi by the shoulders and beg her to leave school, to run away and be together.

Not yet, though. Sachiko knew that Yumi was still so innocent, so young, and didn't think any more of her devotion to Sachiko than a great admiration of her grande-soeur. She couldn't see past it as anything other than the general adoration of an upperclassmen. If Sachiko didn't time it absolutely right, just as she hadn't with the first rosary offering, then Yumi would run from this also.

'That's true...' Yumi said, reigning her straying thoughts in. 'But, the truth is that I'm also worried about being a grande-soeur, onee-sama. I wonder if I'm really ready for that.'

Sachiko hooked the book bag in her elbow. She pulled her hand away from Yumi's cheek, not missing the fleeting disappointment that crossed her face, and straightened out the scarf of her petite-soeur's uniform. This was the best way to comfort Yumi right now. She needed Sachiko's guidance as an older sister for one last time in school grounds before they left. She knew what Yumi needed to remember right now, even if it was hard to hear it.

'You care for Touko-chan, don't you?' she asked.

'Of course!' Yumi answered, as expected. 'I love Touko-chan.'

As she'd thought, the words pierced her heart a little but Sachiko pushed away her selfishness for Yumi's sake. 'Then you have no need to worry,' she told her softly. 'I know that you are someone who takes care of things she loves. You have done so without even realising.'

She hadn't actually meant to say the last part, not in such a way, but Sachiko had been rewarded for it. She closed her eyes from the book and tried to recall her feelings at that moment. She knew it had been wrong to, but at the time she had allowed herself to imagine Yumi's next words were weighted with a heavier meaning.

'I love you, onee-sama.'

***************

She had never really felt it before, she knew then. She had never felt this kind of love for anyone until she had met Yumi, and held her soft, delicate frame against her as her petite-soeur. Sachiko touched her lips lightly, wondering not for the first time, _what would it be like?_

She opened her eyes and jumped back.

  
'Sachiko-chan! How's it going!'

Satou Sei was sat in the chair directly opposite her with an eyebrow raised and her chin resting in her hand. Sachiko, although startled, fought the urge to growl at her senior. It's not that she hated Sei-sama, after all, how could she hate someone who was so sensitive and caring to Yumi? But everyone knew that their personalities would often... clash.

'Sei-sama, you startled me,' she began, getting her bearings. 'I apologise for not noticing you there. I was reading.'

Sei's eyebrows exaggeratedly flew into her fringe. 'Sachiko-chan, you must have been have been deep in that book- I've been here for some time, now!' The hint of a smirk flashed in her eyes.

_Caught._

Sachiko bit back her irritation and smiled coolly at the woman opposite. 'Is there something I can help with, Satou-sama?'

Sei laughed and sat back in her chair, fanning her hands. 'You're such a lady, Sachiko-chan! Always with the formalities! I actually just came to ask how Yumi-chan is doing? I've not seen her since the last school year.' That glint of mischief again.

She was slightly suspicious, but Sachiko answered. 'Yumi-chan is doing well, as far as I know.'

'As far as you know, eh, Sachiko-chan?' Sei grinned.

 _What is this?_ Sachiko wondered. She eyed Sei across the table as the senior placed her chin in her hand again and tried to figure out what the aim of this conversation was. She'd not sought out Sei-sama's company since starting university, or vice versa. People very rarely, if at all, came to Sachiko for small talk and pleasantries, including Sei. Yumi was the only one who really did that.

_Oh._

She barely managed to curb the shock before it came to her face.

 _Oh, I see,_ she thought, as the point whipped into her mind. _So that's the game, is it?_ Sachiko hid a knowing smile and waited for the next play.

'Are you not concerned for cute little Yumi-chan?'

Sachiko was ready for this, though. Throughout their respective second and third years at school, Sei was constantly touching Yumi and flirting with her to make Sachiko jealous. At first, she thought she'd seen right through it, that it had been to make Sachiko realise that she wanted to protect Yumi by becoming her grande-soeur. Having Sei come here and call her 'cute little Yumi-chan' though, without Yumi around and without the soeur system being a factor just confirmed what shocked Sachiko a moment ago- she hadn't seen through anything.

Sei knows. Sei has always known.

_And she is here to comfort me._

Sachiko lowered her head, smiling as she closed the book she'd been holding open. She folded her hands over the red rose, grateful for someone's understanding.  
Of course, she would never say such a thing. Sei-sama could take gratitude from Yumi and Yumi alone because of how she is. Everyone else, however, was another matter, so Sachiko decided to thank Sei for her cryptic comfort in a way that her senior would understand.

She sat back in her chair nonchalantly and feigned inspection of her well kept nails. 'I'm not worried about my Yumi, Sei-sama. She is virtually in the next room to me.'

Sachiko picked something invisible from the shoulder of her jacket as she flashed a smile at Sei behind hooded eyes, one brow raised. 'It's not as though she's half-way across the world.'

Sei gasped, paled, and finally started laughing. She beat a hand quietly on the table in her mirth. 'Oh, Sachiko-san, I knew that Yumi-chan would be a good influence on you! You are much more fun now!'

Sachiko secretly flushed with pride at winning that hand, finally warming to Sei. She knew that if she looked deeper, she would find that she'd always been fairly jealous of Sei's flamboyant nature and, as of late, her innate sensitivity to Yumi but Sachiko wasn't a fool; she knew that she could trust Sei with her beloved soeur. She wasn't worried about further developments in their friendship; she was envious of how tactile they were together, something that Sachiko could only bring herself to be when Yumi was upset or if they were alone together. It was something she cursed her upbringing for.

Standing, Sei gave a casual salute as a farewell and winked. 'I'll have to come and visit you again, Sachiko-chan, now that you're so interesting to be around.' _Now that we understand one another_ , Sachiko filled in for her. 'And perhaps,' Sei added as a parting shot, 'you will even have finished that page by then, eh? Ciao!'

Sachiko let her eyes roll the tiniest bit and nodded as she watched Sei's leave.

_Touché, Sei-sama._


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Yumi considers her relationship with Touko-chan, someone calls Sachiko 'approachable' and Yuuki calls his sister fat.
> 
> Yuuki: 'I did not! Narrator, you're putting words into my mouth, too!'  
> Me: 'Well, it's kind of what I do...'  
> Sachiko (preening): 'Truly, Yuuki-kun, you should try to be a little more approachable.'  
> Yuuki: 'I will be if I'm not written into exile by the narrator!'  
> Me: 'I could write you out entirely if you don't stop arguing about trivialities.'  
> Yuuki: '....'
> 
> Me: 'A wise boy.'

Yumi groaned.

She’d just closed the door of the Career Guidance office, managing only to escape by the skin of her teeth. She hadn’t answered a single question properly, as far as the teacher in that office was concerned.

 _What are my strengths? What are my weaknesses?_ She’d tried hard to examine her skills over the past couple of weeks but nothing came to mind. She wasn’t involved with any clubs or activities, like Touko-chan, who was now president of the Drama Club even though she was only in her second year, or Yoshino and Nana, who were both in the Kendo Club. She didn’t have great athletic prowess, or any talent for journalism, so joining the Lilian Kawaraban would be out of the question, and she could only cook basic foods. _Touko, Yoshino-san and Nana-chan are so lucky to have these abilities,_ she thought begrudgingly. _And Shimako-san... Well, Shimako-san doesn’t need a specific skill, she’s just good at whatever she turns a hand to!_  

Yumi blew a stray lock of hair from her face in irritation, sulking. The only thing she seemed to be good at was hanging back and not getting in anyone’s way, and her grades had stubbornly remained blissfully average.

Disappointed, she stopped by Maria-sama and asked for guidance. Everyone seemed to have found their place in life except for her, and she was becoming startlingly aware that she would not have the shelter of Lilian Girls’ School over her forever. She didn’t want to become a burden to the rest of her friends by having them worry about her but she also didn’t want them to leave her behind.

‘Hello, Yumi-sama! I knew I’d find you here. You are always asking for something, aren’t you?’

Yumi smiled at Touko-chan, grateful for her interruption. It was becoming a wonderful habit of hers, interrupting her older sister just in the nick of time to stop her from getting lost in her discouraging thoughts.

‘Yes, Touko-chan! I am always asking Maria-sama to make you call me onee-sama, as you should!’

They both laughed together, and Yumi’s racing mind settled down a little as she held an arm out to her petite-soeur.

She supposed that, really, she should be concerned that they hadn’t removed the honorifics when speaking with one another, after all, Yumi frequently referred to Touko as ‘Touko’ in her head. There was something between them, though, that suggested it was irrelevant right now, and she was certain that in the future there would come a time when it would happen naturally, so she didn’t want to force the issue. She enjoyed the banter they shared surrounding the subject; it reminded her of her relationship with Yuuki, the playful teasing of one sibling by another, and Yumi beamed as she thought how it made Touko the sister that wasn’t actually born into the family, but found her way there eventually.

 _Very different to onee-sama and I_ , she acknowledged. Of course, it wasn’t that she didn’t feel close to Sachiko-sama, far from it... But it was different. Something she couldn’t quite put into words. Like, if she tried to imagine Sachiko-sama as her older sister, by blood, there was something inside Yumi that told her she wouldn’t feel the same towards her.

She tried a comparison, as she had with Yuuki and Touko.

There were certain traits that Yuuki and Sachiko-sama shared, such as the inability to control their respective tempers when backed into a figurative corner. When Yuuki got angry, it was just a pain. _But when onee-sama got angry, there was only pain in my heart because I hated that she wasn’t smiling..._ She wondered if that feeling would carry over if they were blood siblings?

 _But, it isn’t a pain to me when Touko-chan’s angry either..._ _Unless it’s over silly things..._

The faces in Yumi’s mind started spinning and morphing into each other then so she shook off her thoughts. _No point in giving myself mental motion sickness..._

‘What is Auntie cooking tonight then, Yumi-sama?’ Touko asked, linking her arm into Yumi’s. ‘I hope we have Koshi-Hikari rice again! She makes that rice so tasty, even though it’s such a generic st-‘ She clapped a hand over her mouth and flushed red at her insensitive words, staring at Yumi in apology. It seemed she hadn’t forgotten last summer.

Yumi smiled kindly. ‘Don’t worry, Touko-chan,’ she said. ‘I know that you are really complimenting my mother.’ They’d walked a little way towards the gate already, heading for the bus stop. Yumi winked at Touko-chan and signalled for her to keep walking. ‘Besides, the less she spends on rice, the more fried chicken she gets that you like so much!’

With a little skip, Touko followed Yumi out of the school grounds. ‘Yumi-sama knows me well.’

Yumi’s heart warmed at how friendly they had become over the past few months. She had been worried at first that on becoming Yumi’s petite-soeur, Touko would still be hard on the outside with her, despite her true fragility. She was especially worried that she would regret revealing her secret, and close herself off again as she did before.

But now they sat together on the bus, talking all the way home about foods that they both love to eat, or plays that Touko-chan wants to perform, or Kanako-chan’s upcoming basketball game, and Yumi discovered her fears were unfounded and that she just had to let Touko be who she was. It _was_ different to her own soeur relationship with onee-sama, but it was right for them. Touko-chan didn’t need the co-dependency that Yumi and her grande-soeur shared, but for Yumi to stand back and give her the freedom to show more of herself to the world, little by little.

She thought of Shimako-san and Sei-sama, feeling the birth of understanding stir inside her somewhat. Theirs was a bond that she’d been unable to comprehend for the most part, but now she was beginning to get it.

The gift of freedom to become, and the silent encouragement of friendship.

* * *

 

‘Thank you so much, teacher!’ 

Her bright little eyes were shining with thanks. Sachiko beamed down at the little girl.

‘And in English you say...’ she asked playfully, raising her eyebrows.

‘Th-thank you, Miss!’ came the enthusiastic, if slightly halted, reply.

Sachiko’s little student turned and ran over to her father, clutching the lollipop desperately to her chest as though it were a priceless heirloom. She tugged on his sleeve in the doorway, showing him what Ogasawara-sensei had given her for doing such good work, and he ruffled her pigtailed hair proudly.

‘Thank you very much for taking her on as a student, Ogasawara-sama,’ her mother said, bowing politely. ‘She has always shown a lot of potential at school. We wanted to find a good tutor of English to broaden her horizons.’

Sachiko watched the little girl happily running down the garden path, waving the sweet and looking at the flowers.

‘You are thinking of her learning abroad?’ she asked.

‘Yes, Miss. We wouldn’t want to force her to go, but if she chooses to in the future, we’d like to prepare for it.’ They continued talking on their way down to the entrance gate. Sachiko followed the child with her eyes, marvelling at her energy.

Upon entering education, Sachiko found from a young age that she had a talent for languages, English being her forte as she’d had a private pronunciation tutor come to her home at her father’s request, giving her an edge over other students her age. It was one of the few useful, conscientious things he’d arranged for her. At least, she’d thought of it as such until she found out that it was to aid her in inheriting the family business with Suguru-san, who had received the same tutelage. It wasn’t because of the arranged marriage- she’d known from a very young age that she was betrothed to him- but to Sachiko, it had cheapened what she’d originally thought of as an encouraging gesture of pride from her father.

When she entered university she decided to volunteer as an English teacher in Lilian Girls’ Elementary School to put her talent to good use. She’d thought of it when she was still in high school, but with her duties in the Yamayurikai, she didn’t want to overstretch herself. At university, she’d forgone joining the student council or any other extra-curricular activities within its grounds so that she could find time to teach.

It had turned out to be an excellent decision. The first time she stood in front of their attentive little faces, teaching them English translations of nursery rhymes, she knew that it was what she wanted to do. The world was a blank, open book for these children and she wanted them to have wonderful things to write in it.

‘Thank you again, Miss,’ the older woman said to Sachiko, bowing once more. ‘I know Ogasawara-sama must be very busy with her studies and her extra work, so we can’t tell you how much we appreciate your taking the time to tutor our little Ami-chan.’

Sachiko waved at Ami through the car window as she was being safely buckled into the backseat by her father. Her brown bunches bobbed up and down as she grinned and waved energetically back with her sweet-holding hand, the stubby little six-year-old fingers gripping it tightly. She was the friendliest little girl Sachiko had ever met, wanting always to make the other students feel happy and helping them if ever she could. She would talk to all of them, even those who were obviously different to her, without so much of a nod to it.

‘She reminds me a lot of someone who is very dear to me,’ Sachiko admitted, still waving as Ami’s mother made her way to the passenger seat. ‘You are very lucky to have such a special daughter.’

‘Thank you, Ogasawara-sama,’ she said. ‘She is very lucky to have a teacher who is so approachable and kind.’ She climbed into the car and closed the door.

Sachiko was shocked. Not once in her life had someone coloured her as ‘approachable’. She slowly brought her hand down from where it had frozen in surprise in mid-air and turned back up the path.

‘BYE-BYE, SENSEI!’

‘Ogasawara-sensei’ laughed quietly as she heard Ami-chan’s goodbye from behind her, inelegant but completely from the heart. She began to make her way back home under the pink sunset and grinned all the way at the accompanying thought.

_Yumi, it seems you’re not so unique after all._

* * *

  

‘Hello, we’ve come home!’ Yumi called from inside the front door.

She took Touko-chan’s satchel from her, placing it together with her own next to the small table in the hall, as her petite-soeur hung up their jackets.

‘Ah, Yumi-chan, didn’t I tell you to take your umbrella today?’ Her mother appeared brandishing a hand towel and pointed it at Yumi. ‘It could have been raining today.’

Yumi giggled and bowed. ‘Please forgive me, okaa-san, but it wasn’t raining today.’

‘And what if it did and you had caught cold?’ Her mom raised an eyebrow, smiling now.

‘But I didn’t, I caught the sunshine!’ Yumi laughed and went over for the resulting hug.

It was something they had played when she came in from school as a child. It used to end with okaa-san asking for a ray of sunlight before the welcoming cuddle, but it had been shortened as she got older and they’d played the game less. This was the first time in many months that her mother had initiated this childishness, but Yumi was pleased. It meant that she missed her.

‘Dinner will be ready soon, Yumi. Perhaps start your homework until then?’ Okaa-san suggested.

‘Okay,’ Yumi said and turned to Touko-chan who stood in the hall uncomfortably. ‘Come on Touko-chan, homework before dinner!’ she said, oblivious, and took her by the hand, leading her upstairs.

The desk wasn’t big enough for them both to work at, so Yumi graciously bequeathed it to Touko for her math work and she sat back against the headboard of her bed, reading the chapter of her history textbook that had been assigned this morning.

After a few minutes, she heard a quiet voice.

‘I’ve never seen anyone act like that at home.’

Yumi looked over to her petite-soeur from the book. She was sitting delicately with her hands clasped on her knees, a pensive expression dark in her eyes. The desk had remained untouched.

‘Touko-chan? You’re not going to do your homework?’ Yumi asked, confused.

‘It’s still in my satchel, in the hall,’ she answered quietly. A little huffily, she added, ‘You didn’t give me much time to get it, Yumi-sama.’

‘Oh, I’m so sorry, Touko-chan! I’ll get it for you now!’ she squealed, and got up from the bed. Just as she turned the handle, she heard Touko’s voice again.

‘I’ve never seen someone with their mother like that. It’s... different to how I was raised. And Sachiko-sama. And all others in our family...’

Yumi let go of the door and walked softly to the desk. She placed a calming hand on her little sister’s shoulder and Touko-chan looked up at her with a combination of wonder and pain, breaking Yumi’s heart. She reached around and pulled her into a hug, happy to feel arms embrace her in return. _Touko-chan is still so fragile,_ she reminded herself. She fought the urge to say so to her petite-soeur, knowing that Touko would probably distance herself this evening if Yumi were to mention it; she still shied away from things that illuminated her _real_ character.

Yumi pulled back first and smiled down at Touko-chan with a wink. ‘Well, you’d better get used to it, Touko-chan!’ she said loudly, and skipped over to the door. She turned back and gave a big thumbs up to her soeur. ‘This is your family too, now!’

Touko visibly relaxed and Yumi nodded to herself in satisfaction as she exited the room. Sharing time was over and, this time, she’d managed to come up as the victorious party against Touko-chan, unlike the other morning by Maria-sama. She shook her head with a grin as she descended the stairs, remembering the badinage to get Touko to call her onee-sama. She picked up the satchels and told them as they all went back up, ‘Now it’s Touko-chan one, Yumi-chan one! Was it this difficult with me, onee-sama?’

‘Oh, is Sachiko-sama here?’

‘YAAHH!’ Yumi tripped on the last step and her face hit the carpet.

Yuuki laughed heartily. ‘Hahaha! Yumi-chan! You’re so comical!’

‘Yuuki! You surprised me!’ She brushed down her uniform and the satchels and shot him a sidelong glare. ‘And you shouldn’t laugh at your onee-san!’

Suddenly, she remembered his words. ‘Yuuki! Did you say onee-sama was here?’

He coolly rested a hand in his pocket and leant against the wall. ‘No, I _asked_ if she was here. I heard voices from your room.’

Yumi fought her disappointment. It had been silly to be so shocked at thinking onee-sama was here. She had never come over before, and she wouldn’t turn up uninvited anyway, especially without Yumi. _Besides,_ Yumi wondered to herself, _what is there to be worried about if she did?_

‘Who’s in your room, then, Yumi-chan? Has Yoshino-san come to visit again?’ He made a move to open Yumi’s door.

‘No, it’s Touko-chan I was talking with. I’m just bringing her homework up because I forgot it.’ She blushed. ‘Yoshino-san is at Kendo tonight, anyway. She told you her practice nights. One of them is Wednesday.’

Yuuki and Yoshino-chan had found a common ground with Ikenami Shoutarou whilst Lilian and Hanadera collaborated on their school festivals the previous year. Continuing from there, they’d found they shared many interests and a solid friendship had developed. Now when Yoshino came to visit, Yumi would find that it was because she wanted to spend time with Yuuki just as much as she did with Yumi. She clasped her hands hopefully in her heart, secretly hoping for more. It had hit her suddenly one day as they were talking that they would be such a good match, especially considering Yuuki’s laidback nature. Yumi had observed that one needed to be fairly easy-going if they wanted to be with Yoshino-chan from her sisterhood with Rei-sama.

‘Touko-chan!?’ Yuuki’s hand stopped. He backed away from the door, blushing. ‘Oh, then I... uh... I should leave you to that work.’

Yumi paled. ‘But... but Yoshino-chan?’ she said quietly to herself, and then snickered at his unintentional revelation. Honestly, Yuuki was so transparent.

‘Yuuki-chan, don’t be so silly,’ she teased, slapping him playfully. ‘Touko-chan will be happy to see you.’

He tried to wriggle away from her as she pushed him back towards the bedroom. _Boys are so silly,_ she thought to herself. He was hard to manoeuvre, though. He’d gotten taller and heavier over the last few months.

‘Yuuki-chan! What have you been eating!? You’re so heavy now!’

‘Yumi!’ he exclaimed, and shrugged her off, folding his arms in a sulk. ‘Hmph! I could say the same about you, _onee-san_ ,’ he drawled. ‘You’re not so light on your feet anymore either!’

An indignant fire flamed within her. ‘Don’t you call me fat, Yuuki-chan! How can you say such a thing to your older sister? How mean!’

‘I didn’t call you fat, Yumi, you’re putting words into my mouth, just like always!’

‘What do you mean, like always?’

What had begun as simple teasing had now spiralled into another sibling vaudeville. _He must really be quite conscious of Touko-chan,_ she observed.

‘Hmph!’ he huffed, turning his head away.

‘You’re just annoyed because you think Touko-chan is listening!’ It was a low blow that Yumi regretted as soon as she said it; as easy-going as Yuuki was, he could have a temper when it came to sensitive issues.

His face flushed scarlet with embarrassment and anger, but he quickly recovered. So quickly, in fact, that she could tell he had something special to say up his sleeve. Thankfully, a shout from her mother stopped him in his tracks.

‘Yumi! Yuuki! Be quiet and come downstairs. We have another visitor.’

Brother and sister turned in unison. ‘Eh!?’

They hadn’t heard the knock on the front door over their arguing, but there, stood in the open doorway, was their second dinner guest of the evening.

Yuuki beat her to it.

‘Sempai!?’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Kashiwagi Suguru invites himself for dinner, Yumi considers the bonds between two households and Sachiko takes the bull by the horns.

Yumi couldn’t help herself from eyeing him warily across the table. _What are_ you _doing here?_ she thought in his direction, quite rudely. He’d noticed her latent hostility already, of course, but brushed it off with a private wink just for her.

It irritated her even more.

‘Sempai, please have some rice,’ Yuuki said politely, offering the bowl to his left. He’d looked about as shocked as Yumi felt at his unexpected arrival. Luckily, the other three meal participants were oblivious to the underlying tension.

‘You should, onii-sama. Oba-san makes wonderful rice,’ Touko-chan chimed in. She smiled happily between Yumi’s mother and Kashiwagi-san.

_Hmph_ , Yumi pouted internally, wondering what qualified him for such kind treatment from Touko.

They were all kneeling around the Fukuzawa’s modest dinner table; Kashiwagi-san and Yuuki seated on one side, Yumi and Touko-chan on the other. Her parents occupied each end. Bowls of rice, fried chicken, and vegetables were crossing hands, their contents spilling onto plates.

‘So I heard from Sacchan,’ he replied to Touko-chan and grinned smugly at Yumi. She dissolved further into her sulk. _He always has to point out how much closer he is to onee-sama. Is it any wonder I was jealous?_

‘Actually, Yumi-chan, we were discussing you earlier today. She seemed quite distressed that you have not visited yet.’ He spooned some more rice onto his plate, ignoring Yumi’s sudden discomfort. _Onee-sama talks about me? To you?_

He raised a brow at her surreptitiously and then quickly segued again to another subject.  ‘You were right, Touko. This is very nice indeed.’

Yumi fumed. He seemed to be here just to wind her up.

Touko-chan beamed at him, and her mother blushed. ‘It is only rice, Kashiwagi-san.’ She seemed all a-fluster.

_Now he is charming my parents too!_ She thought, incredulously.

‘Call me by my given name, please. We are like family now,’ he beseeched in a sickly sweet tone. Her mother tittered accordingly.

_Of course,_ she mumbled in her head. _Butter them up. Flattery is supposed to get you everywhere, isn’t it?_  

She reflected on his words, though- he had a point, and it shocked her a little.

In her (admittedly limited) experience, rarely were there two families that overlapped quite so much, having never come into contact beforehand.

She might just be being naive, but it seemed fairly surprising that whilst she had become Sachiko-sama’s petite-soeur, Kashiwagi-san had taken ‘Yukichi’ under his wing, so to speak. Adding Touko to the mix as another relative of the Ogasawara household shortly after had created yet another strong tie between the families.

Yumi had never really given it much thought before. The world of high school always seems quite removed from reality, with its own elections and, she supposed, governing factions, so it tended to envelop one’s thoughts. It was like its own little community; there were acquaintances in your class who were like neighbours, strangers whose names you’d never learned despite spending nearly every day on the same campus for fourteen years, much like the faces that pass by in the city. And of course, most importantly, were the dear friends that you made, the people that were given passes into your life outside of school. Somehow, this had occurred to a striking degree between Yumi’s family and Sachiko-sama’s family, and Yumi hadn’t noticed.

She mentally kicked herself for her ignorance but, following that, a deep curiosity welled with her. Yumi had never put much stock in fate- it was always a half-thought that hovered around the outside of her brain as she tried to puzzle out situations- but she couldn’t close it out now. Onee-sama would probably think her silly for considering such a thing, but she couldn’t help it. Their families had become intertwined when, ordinarily, they would never have met.

She smiled to herself. This epiphany, although it hadn’t fundamentally changed anything, made her much more interested in how their relationships would develop in the future. Kashiwagi-san hadn’t stepped on any toes when he’d invited himself over for dinner- her parents had said themselves that they love guests- he had come, in fact, to appoint himself emissary of his family.

And Yumi, although she couldn’t be sure, had a feeling that he was doing it for her benefit.

Yumi looked at Kashiwagi-san as he talked with her father. She still didn’t like him very much- he was cocky, self-centred and had hurt Sachiko-sama- but, suddenly, he didn’t seem so uninvited anymore.

‘Yes, speaking of family, Yumi-chan said you are Ogasawara-sama’s cousin, Suguru-san?’ Her father enquired. The latter nodded, helping himself to the vegetables again. He didn’t seem too concerned with the chicken. ‘Yes, there is a striking resemblance, isn’t there, Yumi?’

Yumi, embarrassed at his audacity, flushed red and nodded. ‘Yes.’

Shutting down her previous train of thought, she wondered exactly what okaa-san had said to her dad about Yumi and Kashiwagi’s acquaintance. She hadn’t yet forgiven her mother’s insinuation about his potential as a husband but it seemed that otou-san was getting in on the game now. It was as if he was implying that Kashiwagi-san was the male counterpart of Sachiko-sama.

And _everyone_ knew how highly Yumi thought of her onee-sama.

‘Especially around the eyes,’ her mother added.

Yumi fought down the powerful urge to point out how wrong her parents were, purely on the basis that it would be rude to do so.

While she conceded that, yes, superficially, it was true, the cousins had the same eye shape and colour, they were a _world_ apart. Kashiwagi-san’s eyes radiated an arrogance and mischievousness that Yumi didn’t doubt would pull in a certain type of woman (or man, she reminded herself) but she had no time for them at all. Whenever she looked at him, she could see nothing but a pale imitation of Sachiko-sama’s beautiful, serious eyes. Eyes that, with every nuance, could chide her, encourage her, support her, laugh with her, guide her, send her heart soaring up into her throat and bring it crashing back down again... No-one else could ever have eyes like Sachiko-sama’s.

_Onee-sama..._ She felt a weight settle in her chest.

At that moment, Yumi missed her so much that her heart ached, and she couldn’t bring herself to speak anymore, so she settled back onto her knees and ate her rice slowly.

The table fell silent for a short while after that. 

It had become obvious to everyone that Yumi was a little upset but they didn’t press her for an explanation, instead settling into a slightly tense meal. Nobody was quite sure what to say.

It was Kashiwagi-san who eventually took pity on her and broke the atmosphere.

‘Yukichi, how is Hanadera faring under you without me?’

It was said politely enough but Yumi noticed Yuuki’s back tense ever so slightly.

‘So far, so good,’ he mumbled, chewing his chicken sullenly. Yumi’s dad noticed the tone and elbowed him a little.

Kashiwagi chuckled. He hadn’t missed the nudge. ‘And you, Yumi-chan. Bearing Sacchan’s mantle well?’ His eyes glittered across the table. Yumi sighed inwardly. _It’s like he can see right through me..._ ‘Perhaps, you should visit Sacchan soon, eh, Yumi-chan? It must be quite stressful, taking on so much responsibility in the Yamayurikai.’

Yumi looked around. All faces had turned to her expectantly.

‘Why don’t you, Yumi? You have been coming home later, recently,’ her mother suggested. ‘A little time with Ogasawara-sama would be a nice break, I’m sure.’

Yumi, feeling suddenly as though she were being scrutinized by everyone, nodded her agreement.

‘O-of course,’ she said, hesitating.

Truthfully, she was apprehensive about it. Yumi had spent time with onee-sama outside of school before on their dates and holidays, of course, and there was nothing to suggest to her that it would be awkward at all now... but Yumi couldn’t help but feel that meeting her soeur would be different this time. After all, they hadn’t seen each other whilst at separate schools and quite some time had passed since they’d spoken even on the phone.

She supposed that it all came down to the fact that she didn’t want to find out that onee-sama had moved on. How could she deal with that? Finding out that she was just another part of Lilian High School that onee-sama had graduated from? Especially after feeling so elated about the bonds between their families.

She poked her vegetables idly around the plate. She was being self-centred, she knew, and probably quite childish, but it had been niggling at her for some time now, and had built up into a Worry.

She put her chopsticks down with a huff, feeling as though she were being shoved forward into something she wasn’t prepared for. She wasn’t ready to be the one to initiate a visit- she needed to get her bearings first. But how could she tell something like that to everyone? It would sound silly and cowardly and they would say ‘but she’s your onee-sama! What have you got to be nervous about?’

_And you knew that, didn’t you, Mr. Ginkgo Prince?_

Regardless of the consequences, she looked up at him with an all-out glare.

Kashiwagi-san caught her off guard, though.

He met her stare with serious, unguarded eyes and, suddenly, she could read him like a book. Without a spoken word, he said again something that she had forgotten.

_‘If you’re not an enemy, then what are you?’ She’d asked, clueless._

_‘A friend.’ He winked._

Yumi came to a decision.

‘Okaa-san,’ she spoke up, looking at her mom. ‘May I be excused? I’m going to call onee-sama, if you don’t mind my leaving the table.’

Her mother smiled. ‘Of course, Yumi. Go ahead.’

She nodded to Touko-chan, who grinned back encouragingly, and stood up to leave, not missing the glow of approval in Kashiwagi-san’s dark, familiar eyes before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sachiko had been reading in her room as usual when the telephone rang. She hadn’t made a move to get it. People rarely called for her, especially so late in the day; it was after eight now and the sky had begun to darken.

This was why she was so shocked when, shortly after the ringing stopped, she heard a soft knock on her door.

‘Come in,’ she said in its direction, curious. Her mother entered bearing the receiver and a smile.

‘It’s Yumi-chan for you, Sachiko-san.’

Sachiko took the phone, thanking her as she left the room again, and pushed the book away. _Yumi?_

She swallowed slowly and tried to steady her racing heartbeat. They hadn’t spoken for well over two weeks now and her initial reaction to the call had been panic. Her mind had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Yumi was in some kind of trouble, that she was lost or stranded (or worse- both), and that she was calling because she needed help. Sachiko sensibly quelled the fear, though. She would have known if there was anything wrong long before now.

With hands shaking slightly, she raised the phone to her ear. ‘Yumi?’

Her voice cracked a little with emotion. _It’s been so long, Yumi..._

‘Onee-sama?’ Sachiko let her eyes close. _So long..._ Settling back against the headboard, her body relaxed into the calm that Yumi’s sweet voice brought with it, even as she felt her heart start to race again. It never failed to amaze her, this innate ability that Yumi had. One part of her was so still and so at peace with everything, frozen in time with her petite-soeur’s bright eyes looking up at her; the other part, shaking with nerves.

She yearned to hold Yumi again, to feel her breath close against her neck in the cold night air as she caressed her soft, sleek hair. Sachiko raised a hand over her heart, closing it tightly around her shirt.

‘Yes, Yumi, I’m here.’

‘I’m glad you answered, onee-sama. I hope I didn’t interrupt your studies.’ It came across quite breathless on the phone and she chuckled softly inside. _She’s nervous._ Sachiko wondered if she sounded the same on Yumi’s end.

‘Not at all,’ she lied, glancing at the book beside her.

‘Oh, good.’ A brief silence passed. Sachiko could practically hear Yumi’s mind working, trying to think of something to say, and she grinned at the thought of her charming face twisting with the effort.

‘I’m glad you called, Yumi. Are you well?’ she asked, partly to relieve her, but with genuine interest. She’d been thinking of her more and more as the days passed; how her schooling was going, how she was faring in the Yamayurikai, how she was handling the obstinate Touko-chan...

‘I am, onee-sama.’ She sounded relieved. ‘Busy, but well. And you? How is the university? Have you spoken to Sei-sama again recently?’

Sachiko fought off a sharp pang of jealousy. She’d mentioned her meeting with Sei to Yumi once when she’d called and had been bombarded with questions about the former Rosa Gigantea. It had been an idle comment on Sachiko’s part, a slip of the tongue really, but Yumi had caught the name and ran with it. It was okay at the time, she had been content enough to indulge the subject only to hear Yumi’s voice, but she didn’t want to talk about Sei this time. She wanted to hear about Yumi.

‘I haven’t spoken with her since, actually, but yes, my studies are going very well. I’m... enjoying it.’ She was hesitant to tell her petite-soeur that. She didn’t want Yumi to think that she was having too much fun without her, but she didn’t want to lie to her, either.

‘I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch much, onee-sama. Um...‘ Sachiko heard her falter. ‘I’ve been nervous to call, actually.’ _Sweet, honest Yumi._

‘Well, I’m happy you did. I’ve been thinking of you, hoping to hear some news.’

‘Really?’ Yumi’s tone brightened and Sachiko smiled to herself.

‘Of course,’ she replied. ‘So how is the Yamayurikai, Rosa Chinensis?’

‘Onee-sama! You can’t call me Rosa Chinensis!’

‘Of course I can. You are, aren’t you?’ Sachiko teased.

‘Yes, but... it’s embarrassing...’ Yumi sighed. ‘It’s not the same without you, onee-sama...’

Her heart ached. She longed to say that she wished she were still there, that they were all still together in the Rose Mansion, drinking tea and talking about trivial things, things that meant nothing and everything to her.

‘It will pass quickly, though, Yumi,’ she said instead, her heart heavy with nostalgia. ‘One day you will be looking forward to summer break and then, suddenly, someone will hand a certificate to you, congratulate you on your achievements and you will have to say goodbye to your dearest friends...’

She heard Yumi’s soft breathing down the receiver. ‘Onee-sama...’

Sachiko found herself by the window, staring out at the twilit sky. She hadn’t meant to reveal so much but Yumi had always brought this honesty out of her, shattering her defences right from the start. She had once told Touko-chan that it was as if she were a mirror that reflected one’s weaknesses with pure and perfect clarity. However, she’d stopped short of disclosing the beauty of it. Partly, it was because she didn’t want to hand all of the answers to her cousin, knowing some things must be discovered on one’s own. But she also selfishly kept to herself Yumi’s real blessing; her absolute acceptance of those imperfections as a part of who you are, and her unfailing support in anything and everything you choose.

Suddenly aware that she had been quiet for some time, Sachiko gathered her courage and steeled herself to request Yumi’s company on a date.

_One would think that these things get easier with practice_ , she thought wryly, but her fingers were gripping the curtain tightly.

‘Yumi? Are you busy on Sunday?’

It was possible that she had other plans, but Sachiko gamely went ahead and asked. She’d be damned if she was going to lose to her own fear of rejection.

She heard a breath catch on the line and crossed her fingers in her heart.

‘What? I mean, no! I’m not busy at all on Sunday.’

A little voice inside Sachiko cheered. ‘Would you like to go for a picnic?’ she asked.

‘Of course! Onee-sama knows how much I like food!’ Relieved, she laughed along with Yumi.

‘Not too far. Perhaps just in a nearby park. Would that be okay?’

‘Yes, that would be fine!’ It was wonderful to hear Yumi so enthused at the idea.

‘I hope it doesn’t rain...’ Sachiko said, absent-mindedly.

‘Don’t worry, onee-sama, we’ll just take our umbrellas!’

Sachiko turned from the window. There was no place in her heart for the creeping darkness now, not with the sunshine she had to look forward to on Sunday. Yumi’s easy dismissal of any possible bad weather proved to Sachiko that she genuinely wanted to go, that not even nature could keep them apart, and a melting warmth flourished in her chest.

‘I’ll bring some corn and fruit sandwiches, oh, and some of okaa-san’s karaage fried chicken and rice! You remember, don’t you?’ Sachiko certainly did remember, and she was touched that Yumi had also not forgotten how much she liked it. ‘Kashiwagi-san said today that you had told him about the rice, although, he didn’t seem very keen on the chicken...’

Sachiko sat bolt upright. ‘Suguru-san? You’ve seen him today?’

‘Uh, well, yes,’ Yumi stuttered. ‘H-he turned up for dinner this evening.’

Sachiko’s throat burned and a previous conversation came crashing into her memory.

_‘Suguru-san, do you like Yumi?’_

_‘What do you mean? I...’ He’d been too late in hiding his shock from her._

_‘I see,’ she said to him. ‘I’m sorry.’_

He had asked her not to misunderstand him; that it was just another variant of like, but the implications were clear. Sachiko, on her part, could only apologise that he would lose their newfound rivalry.

_‘If I had to balance out my love, I would say that I love you far more than Yumi-chan.’_

_‘A different kind of love, right?’_

Afterwards, she’d rolled it over and over in her mind. The only conclusion that she could draw was that there was familial love for her, and something different for Yumi, something unique. He’d blatantly admitted to as much before praising her insight. She’d seen no cause for concern at the time, disregarding it, but to have Yumi tell her that he’d shown up for dinner....

Sachiko wasn’t jealous yet, but she was suspicious.

‘Onee-sama?’ Yumi’s halted words brought her attention back to the current conversation.

‘Sorry, Yumi. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all. Suguru-san doesn’t often stay in one place for more than 20 minutes,’ she covered.

‘Oh... Yes, I can believe that, to be honest.’ She sounded as if she were smiling. ‘Did he not mention to you earlier that he would be visiting my house, onee-sama?’

_Earlier?_ Sachiko wondered. ‘Earlier?’

‘Earlier today, when you spoke about m- , I mean, about my family,’ Yumi confirmed.

‘But I ha-‘ Sachiko stopped, and then chuckled subtly to herself.

‘No,’ she said finally. ‘No, he didn’t mention it.’

Yumi didn’t need to know that he’d not been near her in over a week and that he was, in fact, just interfering in something she would have liked to handle herself. Sachiko sighed. She supposed this was his way of trying to show his love, by persuading them both into opportune situations.

‘I’m looking forward to Sunday, Yumi,’ she said suddenly, letting him win for now. ‘And to the delicious karaage chicken that Suguru-san turned his nose up at.’

‘I am too, onee-sama, and I’ll bring some sweets for us to share!’

Yumi launched happily into conversation about her favourite foods, what they could do at the park, what Touko-chan did yesterday, and Sachiko rested back against the head of the bed for the last time. She spoke up whenever she felt the need to, but mostly she was content to sit with her eyes closed and imagine that they were together again, seated around the table upstairs in the Rose Mansion, as Yumi’s melodious voice wove around her like a lullaby.

* * *

 

**Chapter Four – preview -** **Sunday arrives**

_‘‘The car had been stuffy, as it often was on sunny days, but Sachiko had fresh air and good food to look forward to, not to mention Yumi’s company; she always made the sun shine brighter, and the air feel clearer, so Sachiko had dealt with the car like a champ. Nevertheless, she was relieved when they finally pulled up to the park._

_She spotted Yumi right away, stood with her back to the open gate, checking this way and that for someone’s approach, but Sachiko hesitated, deciding to sit for a second before going to greet her. There was no anxiety left in her- she’d abused her nerves thoroughly over the last few days in anticipation of their date, leaving only a calm confidence. She waited because she wanted to take a moment to just look and savour it…’’_


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Yumi starts talking to herself, Sachiko is overwhelmed by cutlery and names are discussed.
> 
> **********
> 
> Yumi: 'You're making me come across a little psychotic, you know.'  
> Sachiko: 'At least it doesn't as if you're drowning in spoons!'  
> Me: *sings* It's like TEN THOUSAND SPOOOOOONS when all you need is-'  
> Sachiko: 'I'm beginning to question how seriously you're taking our relationship, Narrator.'  
> Yumi, blushing: 'Um...we're not in a relationship, onee-sama.'  
> Sachiko, dismissively waving a hand: 'It's fanfiction. It's inevitable.'  
> Me: 'Just you wait for those later chapters. You're ancestors will be blushing by the time I'm done, hehehe.' *rubs hands together*
> 
> **********

The rest of the week was uneventful for Yumi.

She was glad, in a way; the school calendar would undoubtedly become more and more cluttered after the summer holidays if her last two years were anything to go by, and the less drama that occurred day to day gave her more time to focus on her classes. Having Shimako-san as Rosa Gigantea for the second year running was also a godsend. She’d conscientiously taken more of a dominant role in the Yamayurikai this year and headed the meetings, considerate of Yoshino’s dedication to Kendo and Yumi’s need to give greater attention to her studies. Yumi knew she wasn’t the kind of person who would outright say it, but Shimako’s academic ability naturally outstretched her own.

On the other hand, having little to distract her meant that the days passed slowly on the run up to Sunday.

Saturday evening, especially, was _dreadful_.

By eight o’clock, she’d already packed the picnic bag for the following day, which sat waiting in the refrigerator for morning, and chosen what to wear, so Yumi found herself sat staring at her outfit with stiff limbs. She’d turned her alarm clock to face the window early on, heaving a relieved sigh that it was digital and not one of those manual ones. Her mind was tick-tock-ing enough as it was; she didn’t need it to echo in her ears. _Knowing my luck it would be out of sync, anyway._

Falling back onto the bed, she started idly drumming on the quilt with her fingers. This would be the first date they’d had together alone since the amusement park. _And look how well_ that _ended_ , Yumi pointed out to herself. It also suddenly felt like a very, very long time ago.

What should she talk about? Yumi didn’t want to broach the subject of the student council tomorrow, not with how sad it had made onee-sama on the phone. Obviously, it had been her grande-soeur that had brought it up at the time but after how terribly forlorn she’d sounded, Yumi had decided to avoid discussing the Yamayurikai altogether, on the phone _and_ on their date.

She stood up and began to pace. There was Touko-chan, of course, or Yuuki, or the rest of her family. These would do for a start, she supposed. _Not_ _Kashiwagi-san._

Yumi turned to the mirror and gave her face a quick appraisal. It was clear of the usual teenage blemishes and pimples, and her eyes didn’t look as heavy as they had done recently, but she wasn’t really looking for those things; she’d always known she was lucky to have naturally clear skin and she’d been trying to get more rest recently so she wasn’t concerned with her appearance; she was just looking for a little encouragement.

 _Can we swap places tomorrow?_ Yumi begged her reflection. _I’ll rest easy behind the glass and you can do the nerve-wracking things for a change. It’ll be a swish for you. Everyone knows that reflections can’t get nervous._

Yumi facepalmed. ‘Oh god, what is wrong with me? Why is this so difficult?’

Her reflection stared at her curiously.

‘It’s only onee-sama,’ she told it.

Reflection-Yumi shrugged.

‘Sure, _you_ don’t mind,’ she pointed out huffily. ‘How about this, then: You go be charming and interesting and make sure she has a really good day. Tell me all about it when you get back and we’ll go back to normal. Win-win!’

She sighed- it wasn’t, though, and she knew it. When they’d spoken on the phone, Yumi had craved the skinship that they used to have, longed for it, whether it was just the casual brush of onee-sama fixing her collar, or hanging off her arm as they walked to and from Rose Mansion. She missed how warm and safe she felt when onee-sama embraced her, and how she used to right the ribbons in her hair, or tuck loose tufts of it behind her ear.

Her skin tingled with flesh memories and Yumi knew that she wouldn’t give that up to anyone, not even her own reflection.

She eyed it with cool competition and it stared blankly back at her.

‘I’ve changed my mind,’ she said haughtily, and then, finally, realised that she was talking to her mirror.

Yumi fell forward onto her bed and slammed her face into the pillow.

It turned out to be a beautiful day, weather-wise.

* * *

 

The car had been stuffy, as it often was on sunny days, but Sachiko had fresh air and good food to look forward to, not to mention Yumi’s company; she always made the sun shine brighter, and the air feel clearer, so Sachiko had dealt with the car like a champ. Nevertheless, she was relieved when they finally pulled up to the park.

She spotted Yumi right away, stood with her back to the open gate, checking this way and that for someone’s approach, but Sachiko hesitated, deciding to sit for a second before going to greet her. There was no anxiety left in her- she’d abused her nerves thoroughly over the last few days in anticipation of their date, leaving only a calm confidence. She waited because she wanted to take a moment to just _look_ and savour it.

Yumi was taller, and she stood with so much more self-confidence than she used to; it showed even through her nervousness. Sachiko remembered briefly when they first met, when Yumi was timid and insecure and would flush red as soon as anyone so much as looked at her. Yet even then, Sachiko conceded, she’d shown a deep strength of character when she refused her rosary the first time. It was wonderful to see how that strength had developed, allowing Yumi to blossom into such a beautiful, self-assured young woman that Sachiko couldn’t help but admire.

She chuckled wryly to herself, suddenly aware of the vague role-reversal, and got out of the car. Yumi’s face split into a wide, shining smile upon seeing her and she rushed over.

‘Onee-sama!’ Yumi cried, and threw her arms around her in a fierce hug.

They stood together on the street like that for a while. Sachiko pressed her cheek against Yumi, inhaling her soft scent, and melted into the embrace. It felt like a lifetime had passed since the last time she’d held her petite-soeur, and she was reluctant to let go. The smaller girl’s warmth circled her, wrapping her in a quilt of comfort that Sachiko was unaccustomed to. It had been strange at first, to have someone else’s body so close to her own, to have someone so inside her personal space- as a family, the Ogasawaras did not generally hold each other- but she’d come to love it and, eventually, began to look for any excuse to hold Yumi again.

Self-consciousness soon reared its ugly head, however, as Sachiko realised that they were still on the sidewalk. Ironically, the former Rosa Chinensis and high school princess was not fond of drawing attention to herself.

Also, she could feel the picnic basket digging into her back.

‘Yumi?’ she said, pulling away from her and hiding a wince, ‘shall we find somewhere to sit?’

‘Sure!’ Yumi moved to Sachiko’s side, linking their arms, but after a few steps, Sachiko took hold of her hand and entwined their fingers as they walked; waiting so long to be near Yumi deserved a more personal contact. It was wonderful. The sensitive skin of her palm tingled as it greeted Yumi’s. It was almost as if it were sighing with pleasure at the reunion.

‘Onee-sama, shall we put the blanket down under that tree?’ Yumi pointed out a tall, regal pine with branches that spread unusually wide.

Sachiko smiled at the suggestion, touched by Yumi’s desire to shield her from the midday sun. _Which one of us is onee-sama?_ She thought playfully, and nodded to Yumi, who visibly flushed with pride.

They made their way over and set the blanket down on the grass by the tree’s roots.

Sachiko would have been happy to help set everything up, but as soon as it had been laid, Yumi signalled for her to sit. She obliged, and settled down with a shocked expression as her soeur began to remove things that Sachiko didn’t anticipate seeing.

Along with the picnic cloth, basket of food, and drinks, Yumi had also packed cutlery and plates for their date and Sachiko could only marvel at her thoughtfulness. She knew that it was not the Fukuzawas’ common practice to carry dinnerware; she’d seen first-hand at the Lilian Athletics Festival that they ate with chopsticks from the basket. Yet here she was, laying out the kitchenalia for both of them, just so Sachiko would feel at ease.

She was astounded, to say the least, not to mention flattered.

Sachiko sat stiffly staring the ensemble before her with wide eyes and a tight throat. There was pain tugging in her chest, as though her heart had been seized with a firm grip to stop its beating, to be reverent in the face of such kindness.

 _What is this pain?_ She was dumbfounded. _How can you love someone so much that it hurts?_

‘O-onee-sama...?’

It was said so gently, so quietly, and with so much concern that Sachiko’s heart twisted again. She closed her eyes for a moment. It would do no good to worry Yumi, who would undoubtedly misinterpret her reaction for something else if she carried on like this.

Raising her eyes and a smile, she looked at Yumi who had scooted over to her side inquisitively with a fearful expression.

‘Don’t worry, Yumi. I’m fine,’ she said with sincerity. _Your sweetness is overwhelming._

‘Really? You’re blood pressure is okay?’

‘Of course.’ She patted Yumi’s hand, and to prove it she flashed her most beatific smile. ‘Let’s eat.’

‘Okay.’

Her petite-soeur immediately raised the plate of karaage fried chicken with a wide grin and Sachiko laughed from deep in her belly, the way that she laughs with Yumi and Yumi alone.

The sun continued to shine long into the afternoon as they spoke together over lemonade, touching on any and every subject that came to mind.

Much of Yumi’s talk was centred around the Yamayurikai and its members, something Yumi had aimed to avoid, but what Sachiko had hoped to hear about.

It was mostly entertaining stories about their mutual friends; Yoshino-chan and Noriko-chan, as Sachiko suspected from two such outspoken individuals, had had numerous verbal spats about this and that; Touko-chan’s iron rule in the Drama Club that had resulted in two members storming out and the two weeks of tension that had followed before Noriko-chan convinced her friend to make a formal apology; and of course, Yumi’s self-declared bumbling effort to welcome Nana-chan with a toast that had culminated in the breakage of several tea cups.

Sachiko couldn’t remember having such a wonderful time in the company of only one other person. She’d always considered herself to fail considerably when speaking one-on-one. Not because of disinterest or nervousness, she’d just often found that, as in groups, she would happily listen to idle chatter without engaging unless she had something of import to say. It was probably related to her dislike of attention.

Of course, that had changed somewhat over the last two years, and she knew it was Yumi’s influence, just as Sei-sama had said.

Sachiko had never been a dour and displeased personality, but over the course of their relationship, Yumi had opened up a lighter part of her soul, a part that was less oppressed, less restricted. She didn’t want to use a word like frivolous, but she _had_ found a playful side to herself. A side that laughed heartily as Yumi acted out what had happened during the ‘Terrible Toast’- oh yes, Yumi had given it a name, it was _that_ disastrous- and a side that, in turn, relayed all the fun she had with the children that she taught.

‘I bet onee-sama is a wonderful teacher!’ Yumi gushed, with her hands clasped around her cutlery. ‘I wish you had been my teacher!’

Sachiko laughed. ‘But then we would never have been soeurs, Yumi. You would give that up?’

Yumi was horrified. ‘Of course not!’

‘As I thought,’ Sachiko said and grinned smugly.

Sachiko considered briefly whether or not to tell Yumi about Ami-chan, but decided against it for the time being. She would have liked to introduce Yumi to her little double, and to the rest of the elementary class, but knew that it wouldn’t be possible just yet owing to the amount of responsibility that Yumi had on her shoulders in her third and final year. Some things didn’t come to Yumi quite as easily as they did to Sachiko. Besides, there was no way she could ask her petite-soeur to dismiss an afternoon of school for the sole purpose of meeting the students she taught on a Wednesday. It went against every sensibility she had.

Still, Sachiko wanted to welcome Yumi into all aspects of her life, especially something that brought her so much joy. And she had no doubt that Yumi would receive instant approval from the children.

Perhaps later in the school year when the third years had less obligation to attend class she would put forward the idea. It was time that one was supposed to allocate to studying for university entrance exams but Sachiko was fairly certain that Yumi would apply to Lilian Girls University via the escalator system, for which the grade requirements were considerably more relaxed. That, in turn, would free up some time for Yumi to accompany her one day.

Of course, Sachiko knew that Yumi wouldn’t see it quite in the same way, and would probably study relentlessly so that she didn’t embarrass Lilian or her onee-sama. As much as she had matured recently, she still had a considerable way to go to quash her self-deprecating nature. Sachiko knew very well that Yumi was in no way the simple-minded fool that she considered herself to be. She was smart, capable and intelligent, and merely needed to have a little more faith in her abilities.

It was something that she could tell Yumi, yes. Tell her that she needed to be confident in her skills and in her work ethic, tell her to have more trust in her competence. She could say it to her every day and night if that was what it would take, but Sachiko knew that even if she rallied together everyone that Yumi was close to and asked them to do the same, it still wouldn’t be enough. Yumi would hear the words and worry that everyone had too high expectations of her, or even perhaps that she was being babied.

No, it was something that Yumi had to slowly learn for herself.

She wouldn’t be alone, though, not by any stretch. She had silent support and gentle encouragement from her family, her friends, her teachers...

And of course, from Sachiko.

* * *

 

‘You know, onee-sama, Yuuki has been acting very strange about Touko-chan recently.’

Sachiko stirred her drink idly with a straw as she leant against the solid pine trunk. She guessed from the position of the sun that it was around four o’clock now, and the air was cooling. ‘Oh?’

‘Mmm.’ Yumi nodded. She was subconsciously mirroring Sachiko’s movements, stirring the cold beverage as she decided exactly what to say about the situation.

‘Last summer, before the school festival, we visited Kashiwagi-san to ask for his help with a certain project. Yuuki and I, I mean.’

Sachiko hummed a laugh. ‘Yes, I remember. What was that absurdly long title you gave it? Operation Throw-Onee-sama-Into-A-Lion’s-Den-To-Get-Her-Used-To-The-Bites-So-That-When-We-Perform-In-The-Circus-It-Won’t-Be-So-Much-Of-A-Bother? Is that the one?’

Yumi fell about laughing as Sachiko related her own interpretation of the title. She had broken into loud laughter halfway through it, especially when she’d heard the chuckle in onee-sama’s voice.

‘Hahaha! Yes, yes, that one!’ She wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was glad they could laugh about it so much now. It had seemed like such a heavy burden to carry at the time and even after she had confessed it all to Sachiko-sama, she’d still felt uneasy about her deception. Onee-sama had laid all that to rest now, though.

‘So?’ Sachiko cajoled. ‘What happened at Suguru-san’s? And what does it have to do with Touko-chan?’

‘Well, it was after we left to catch the bus. I didn’t really pay much attention to it at the time but... Yuuki said that he thought Touko-chan was cute.’ Yumi didn’t mean to sound quite so serious as she said it, but as she thought more about it, she realised that it was quite important.

‘Oh?’ Sachiko said for the second time, this time through a smile. ‘Do you not agree?’

‘Ehh!?’ Yumi’s gaze shot from the drink she was looking into to Sachiko’s playful eyes. ‘Well, uh, yes, of course, but...’

She stumbled over her words, remembering (and omitting!) the following discussion of her own, very particular, taste.

‘But?’

‘Well, he said it again not long before she became my soeur last spring and recently, well...’ She looked back down at her drink. ‘He’s been... shy. Around Touko-chan.’

Yumi wasn’t sure why it was difficult to say this to Sachiko-sama. Perhaps because Touko-chan was her cousin or something. She didn’t want to make out that it was a big deal, not yet, but she had a feeling she wasn’t coming across as nonchalant about it as she’d planned to when she first thought of bringing up the subject.

Daring a sidelong glance at her onee-sama, she saw a soft smile playing on her lips.

‘Don’t worry, Yumi. If there is anything in this to talk about, we will know soon enough.’

Yumi relaxed and nodded. ‘Yes, you’re right, onee-sama.’

With a soft, feather-light touch, Sachiko tucked a stray lock of hair behind Yumi’s ear as she told her that she trusted in her brother as a good man.

‘Yes,’ Yumi agreed. ‘Yuuki would never hurt anyone. Especially not Touko-chan, I think.’

Sachiko dipped her head in a nod, satisfied. The Fukuzawas were good people, the best kind, who valued respect and friendship instead of pedigree and prestige. Sachiko could think of plenty of names in her family who would be good to take a lesson from such honest living, Touko-chan notwithstanding.

‘By the way, Yumi,’ she said, suddenly remembering something she’d picked up on early in the afternoon. ‘I’ve noticed that you still refer to my cousin as Touko-chan even though she is your petite-soeur. Is there a particular reason?’

Yumi visibly stiffened so quickly that Sachiko had to suppress a giggle as she saw her eyes dart from side to side in panic. Clearly, Yumi thought this was a big deal to Sachiko.

‘Calm down, Yumi. This is not a reproval. I’m simply curious.’

Yumi shot her a look as if to say ‘Are you sure?’

Sachiko held up her hands in a gesture very reminiscent of a former classmate. ‘Honest.’

It seemed to satisfy her petite-soeur, however, as she began to talk about her soeur relationship with Touko-chan.

It was interesting, Sachiko thought, as she listened to Yumi highlighting certain elements of their sisterhood. At first glance, Sachiko imagined that it would seem as if Touko-chan was just being obstinate in her refusal to call Yumi ‘onee-sama’, but the way Yumi saw it, it was a necessary path to take in order to find equality.

Now, that in itself, was an unusual wish for any onee-sama at Lilian. After all, the point of the soeur system was to mentor a chosen younger student, to guide her in her studies and duties, and to admonish or praise her accordingly as an experienced senior member of the student body. The quest for equality would essentially be rejecting the system.

And yet, the more Sachiko mulled over the idea in her mind, the more she came to realise that it wasn’t so very far from what really occurred. Wasn’t it her own onee-sama that had said to her ‘the older sister watches over the younger sister, the younger sister supports the older sister’? Fundamentally, were they not the same thing? Were they not equally important roles, equally borne from the desire to care for someone dear?

 _And is this not what I desire?_ A voice inside reminded her. _This equality?_

Yumi had finished her explanation by the time Sachiko surfaced from her thoughts.

‘I understand, Yumi,’ she told her solemnly.

‘You do?’

‘Yes.’

Yumi’s face softened with relief. Where she doubted that many people questioned Yumi’s actions at Lilian, she could surmise that it was something that had been on her mind a lot recently. Sachiko could understand that she felt the pressure of maintaining school standards under the gaze of the students as Rosa Chinensis. After all, it wasn’t too long ago that she herself was in that position.

‘Try not to worry too much about the traditions of Lilian, Yumi. After all, a name is a precious gift from one’s parents, and high school passes in only three short years,’ she advised gently, placing a hand on her arm. ‘Do what you feel is right for Touko-chan.’

Yumi acknowledged this with a smile as Sachiko continued.

‘I know from both experience and observation that the practice of calling someone ‘onee-sama’ brings with it a certain closeness, as intended, but… I also believe that a part of you would be disappointed if you stopped hearing Touko-chan speak your name, am I wrong?’

Yumi’s eyes widened at the statement.

 _I am not wrong, then,_ Sachiko confirmed internally. She’d thought as much.

‘The truth is, I felt the same way. Even though I had you call me onee-sama, as was expected of me, I missed the sound of your voice speaking my name, even _with_ the honorific.’

Sachiko fought down a blush. She was being very honest with Yumi, and was about to move from ‘honest’ to ‘bold’ in one quick move. She knew that what she was going to say would be rejected immediately, but hoped that it would gradually sink into Yumi’s mind and develop into a Possibility. This ‘equality’ that Yumi had spoken of was exactly what Sachiko wanted to obtain between them. Without it, there would be no hope of progressing further.

Around them, the world was darkening as rainclouds pushed their way across the sky.

‘Now that I’ve graduated and we are no longer at school together, you should feel no obligation to call me ‘onee-sama’. It is a Lilian tradition, after all.’

She didn’t want to ask. She _couldn’t_ ask. That would be _too_ bold, and unfortunately, Yumi was finding it difficult to digest already.

Drops of rain began to fall.

She sat before Sachiko, frozen in shock for a moment with her mouth open, unblinking eyes, and white as rice. For a split second, Sachiko wondered if her mouth would start opening and closing like a fish when Yumi quickly recovered, and threw her hands up to her chest. The very tips of her ears were scarlet.

‘O- onee-sama.. I c- GYAAHHH!!’

Thunder suddenly roared overhead. It sounded as if the sky had been ripped down the centre, or like a gunshot through an amplifier, and they both jumped to their feet at the shock. Sachiko wasn’t frightened of thunderstorms but she knew that one of the worst places to be in the event of lightning was under a tree.

‘Yumi?’ Yumi turned to her, flinching again as another great clap burst from the sky and echoed around the park.

 _She’s frightened…_ Sachiko realised, her heart going out to her.

‘Yumi, take those corners and help me move our things away from the tree,’ she ordered, taking charge. Sachiko decided that it would be best not to hesitate if her imouto was scared of storms. This one, by the sounds of it, was going to get much worse.

Yumi nodded quickly and dived into action. Pushing any stray items she could see onto the blanket, she grasped each corner and they hauled their wares out from under the shelter of the braches, into the open.

The rain really started to pour then.

Sachiko hurriedly placed both corners into one of her hands and took the others from Yumi, tying them in a hasty knot. It wasn’t a heavy parcel so she lifted it easily with her left hand, wrapping it round once to secure it, and reached out to Yumi with her right.

The drops were large and heavy as they beat down upon the two girls running hand in hand. In the distance, a small building ahead came into view.

‘It’s the little café at the centre, onee-sama!’ Yumi shouted over the rain.

Sachiko turned her head to answer and she saw through the wet strands of her dark fringe that the rain was bouncing off their bodies. ‘Run to it! We need to get out of this storm!’

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been caught rain like this.

Another great boom of thunder cracked the sky, this time followed by blinding flash of light and Sachiko felt Yumi jolt in her own as she squeaked in surprise.

With a reassuring squeeze she tightened her grip.

_Don’t worry, Yumi… I’ve got you._

* * *

 

 

**_Chapter Five - Preview_ **

_She let her eyes fall on the dignified figure by the entrance again, considering this. Sachiko turned with a half-smile for her and Yumi shivered again, this time with apprehension._

_Anyone else would consider it a step backwards to go from calling her ‘onee-sama’ to calling her ‘Sachiko-sama’ again, but Yumi was certain that she felt the same way, otherwise she wouldn’t have brought it up._

_After all, a name is a precious gift… isn’t that right, onee-sama?_

_Sachiko-sama had turned her body fully to face Yumi, her eyes glittering and her wet black hair shining under the soft light of the building._

_Isn’t that right... Sachiko-sama..._

_She could feel it on her tongue; her name, a precious gift, dancing on the tip, waiting to be spoken..._

_Yumi saw her onee-sama’s brow knit in concern and wondered what her own face was doing. She was well aware that she had no control over what expression she made when she was thinking- it had been pointed out to her enough times. Even now, she knew it was betraying something._

_Sachiko-sama took a step forward and-_

_‘WAN WAN! WAN WAN WAN!’_

_Ehh!?_

_Without warning, a sudden force blasted her chest. The tea cup flew out of her hand and crashed to the floor, splattering its contents over her already wet clothes as she hit the floor- THUD!_

_‘Yumi!’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous notes on unadulterated praise.
> 
> Oh, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What I said about pointers and unadulterated praise still stands. Go nuts.


End file.
